As a new way of information input device, capacitive touch screens have been widely used in all kinds of information products, such as touch screen phones, GPS navigation systems, and the like.
The conventional capacitive touch screen mainly includes a substrate, an ITO transparent conductive film deposited on the substrate, a metal lead electrode layer deposited on the substrate, a silicon dioxide film covering the ITO transparent electrode and the metal lead electrode layer, and a transparent resin film covering the silicon dioxide film. The ITO transparent electrode forms a capacitive sensor, the metal lead electrode layer connects the ITO transparent electrode along the X direction to a flexible circuit board, the end of ITO electrode connects ITO transparent electrode along the Y direction to the flexible circuit board; the silicon dioxide film and the resin film are used to enhance the reliability and durability of the touch screen device.
A production process of the lead electrode conductive film includes firstly coating a UV adhesive or imprint adhesive on a substrate, then attaching a mold to the substrate, curing and demolding. However, during demolding of the mold from the adhesive, a few adhesive material remains on the mold, which will affect the use of mold, or even cause the production process to stop. In addition, an area of the mesh cell of the conventional conductive lead is relatively small, which will further cause the difficulty of demolding of the mold and the adhesive.